Vandread where to go
by Ben Firebird
Summary: The Nirvana find something very interesting. Is a Hibiki Dita pairing. This is happening between the first and second stage, so Misty is not in it.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own vandread.

Dita and Hibiki maybe be a little out of character.

Vandread where to go

Chapter 1

"MR. ALIEN!" Dita voice ran to the Nirvana. Hibiki turned and saw the red-haired girl coming around the corner.

"There you are Mr Alien!" Dita yelled and started running to him.

Hibiki screamed "AAARRR Leave me alone!" He yelled and took off. Dita twinkled.

"Wait where are you going!" She yelled and ran after him.

"Somewhere ELSE!" Hibiki yelled back. "Mr Alien!" And the chase was on.

(I have to find a place to hide from the crazy girl) Hibiki thought, and ran for the messhall hoping to shake her off between the other women, having breakfast. That reminds me, I am hungry. Dita looked after Hibiki, she knew he was heading for the messhall. But she would not let him eat there, she had made a special breakfast for him. (I have to make sure he eats my breakfast, I am sure Mr Alien will love it.)

In the meantime in the messhall Jura was walking to the table where Barnette sat, she had her breakfast in one hand, it was toast with jam and a glass of coco in her other hand, she reached her friends table: "Good morning Barnette." Barnette looked up, and saw Jura smiling happly to her. "Morning Jura, did you sleep well?" Barnette asked.

"Yes it was ok but..." Hibiki ran into the messhall with Dita hot on his tail.

There were not enough people to hide from the chasing red-haired, so he ran for the other exit. In his eager to get away from Dita he ran into Jura. "Out of my way!" He yelled. Jura got so scared that she threw both her toast and her coco up in the air, and of cause what goes up must come down. The toasts landed in her long hair and the coco poured out over her.

The messhall was silent. Then sounds of giggling were heard, soon more joined, suddenly all people in the messhall were laughing. Jura looked around, everyone was laughing at her. She looked at Barnette who had a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at her best friend, who was covered with jam, coco and two slices of toast.

Meia came in, she looked around, people were laughing and some were whispering to each other. She walked forward and saw Jura, she blinked, then smiled. "You know, Jura you have to put the food in your mouth and not everywhere else" Meia said and walked over to get breakfast, still with a smile on her face.

Jura looked at Hibiki and Dita. They were both close to the door, Hibiki a little closer, and they were both laughing.

She pointed at them "Im going to kill YOU TWO!" She yelled.

Hibiki saw the blond coming towards him. "Im getting out of here!" he said and ran.

"Wait for me Mr Alien!" Dita yelled and ran after Hibiki to get away from the angry food covered girl.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled and ran after them.

Hibiki and Dita ran side by side to get away from the angry girl. "We have to find a way to get her off until, she gets good again" Hibiki said to Dita next to him. Dita nodded, "But how, Mr Alien?" She asked. Hibiki looked at the red-haired, she was breathing fast, then he looked back at the angry blonde. She was chasing them with a look that could kill. Dita looked at the Vanguard pilot, she hoped that he would get an idea to get rid of Jura, or find a good place to hide.

Jura looked at Hibiki and Dita, she really wanted to catch them but she began to realise that they were too fast for her. Dita chased Hibiki almost every day, and therefore they were both fast runners. (I have to find a way to fool them, I will never catch them on foot, but no one gets away with messing up my beauty) she thought.

Jura stopped and let them run off. After they were out of sight she began walking down to the hangar to wait for Hibiki at his Vanguard. She knew he would come down there sooner or later.

Hibiki and Dita looked confused back after Jura. "Thats strange I thought she would chase us til she got us" Dita said and looked at Hibiki. He was still looking out for Jura. "Mr Alien what do you think she is up to?" Hibiki did not answer, he was in his own thoughts. "Mr Alien, did you hear me?" she asked and gave him a push to get him out of his thoughts. Hibiki turned and looked at her.

"What is it girl?" Dita looked back down the hall for Jura, then back at Hibiki.

"I dont understand why she stopped chasing us. What should we do Mr Alien?" Hibiki scratched his hair.

"I dont know, maybe she went to take a shower, But I dont think we should stop looking out for her, lets find a place to lay low for some time." Dita nodded, they began walking.

Dita followed Hibiki, she was still a little nervous about Jura, she knew that the blond girl could continue her chase on them again anytime.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard Hibikis stomach growl. "Thats right, Mr Alien I made you a special breakfast" Dita said happly, Hibiki turned and looked at the red-haired with big eyes. "REALLY?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr Alien is in my room." Hibiki nodded,

"ok you go get it, then meet me down at my partner." Dita nodded and ran off for her room.

Hibiki began walking to the hangar, his thoughts were about all the food Dita had made for him, so he forgot Jura. He heard steps coming down the hall he turned and saw Dita with a picnic basket. Hibiki drooled when he saw the basket. Dita was pleased with his reaction, they continued down to the hangar.

(In the meantime on the Nirvanas bridge). Amarone, Belvesere and Celtic were talking about what new things were happenig on the ship. "You should have seen her face: it was priceless," Belvesere said.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Hibiki and Dita will survive?" Amarone put in.

"I dont care about Hibiki, but Dita is another matter." Celtic said. Amarone and Belvesere looked at her.

"Are you still mad about what happened when he looked into your room?" Amarone asked,

"of course I AM! He saw me almost naked!" She yelled. Both Belvesere and Amarone were laughing like a couple of hyenas.

After they found out that Hibiki in curiosity had looked into Celtics room and saw her only in bra and panties, the funny part came, shocked seeing her like that, he fell into her room and his head ended up being pressed against her bum.

Celtic looked down and blushed. "You liked it dint you? You like the feeling of him pressing against you? You like Hibiki don´t you?" Amarone teased.

"NO I DONT LIKE HIM!." Celtic yelled at her two laughing friends. Belvesere looked at Amarone who nodded.

"Celtic likes Hibiki! Celtic likes Hibiki!" Belvesere sang.

Celtic blushed all over her face. "SHUT UP!" She yelled on top of her lungs then walked back to her station. Amarone and Belvesere continued laughing.

BC came in, she had just had a meeting with the captain and Gascogne. "What is all the rackets out here?" She asked. Celtic looked over at her friends then at BC "Nothing, right friends?"

BC looked at them. It was obvious that she dint believe them. Amarone looked at Celtic. "Really Vice Captain it is nothing." Amarone giggled. BC rolled her eyes. "Where is Ezra?" She asked. "Down at the doctor for a check up" Celtic said, glad that the subject had been changed. BC nodded, then looked out at the stars.

Back to Hibiki and Dita who just entered the hangar. Hibiki looked around, "Hmmm this place looks safe." He said.

"Thats good Mr Alien." Dita said still holding the picnic basket. They walked over to sit in front of the his Vanguard. They were about to sit down when the hangar door closed with a bang.

Hibiki and Dita jumped up they saw Barnette guarding the door. "Barnette whats going on?" Dita asked. "Im sorry she made me do it" Barnette said quietly.

She really had no choice Jura had threatened to tell that she slept with a teddy bear and some other things.

Both Hibiki and Dita knew who she was. "He He He now I gat you both." Sounds a evil voices. Jura came in to sight from behind the Vanguards foot, and walked slowy to them she still had the look that could kill. Hibiki and Dita backed away till the hit the wall. "There is no were to run, your traped." Hibiki jump in front of Dita.

"It was my fault that you got covered in food,so leve this baka out of it." Barnette looked at Hibiki from her position at the door, she was surprise that he will take the fault and let Dita go. Jura blinked, then nodded. "Ok Hibiki I will give you Dita´s punsiment!" Jura said with a evil laugh. She was almost face to face with him when Dita jump in front of Hibiki with her arms spread.

"I will not let you hurt Mr Alien!" She yelled.

Back to the bridge. BC looked between the three girls, Amarone and Belvesere looked like they were about to bust out laughing any minute, and Celtic looked like she was about to explode. The door open and Ezra came in. "Im sorry Vice captain I will return to my station."

"Is ok Ezra, was there anything wrong with the baby?"

"No mam everything is ok." BC nodded.

Ezra reached her station and sat down. She looked down at the control panel. Her eyes wined. "Mam the enemy, I detected 35 Cube Types, they a closeing in fast."

BC turned around fast. "Dread Team prepare for battle!"

Jura was about to push Dita out of the way, but was stopped by the battle alert. BC voice came to the speakers. "Dread Team prepare for battle!"

She looked up at one of the speakers. "Perfect timing as usual!" She yelled and looked back for Hibiki and Dita. They were gone. She turned and saw Hibiki runing for his Vanguard and Dita for her Dread. Barnette was gone to. (But im still covered with food! DAMN IT!) She thought angry. "COME ON JURA!" Meia yelled as she ran past for her own Dread.

"Yeah yeah!" She yelled and ran to her Dread.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hibiki unite with Dita and take the front, my team, and Barnettes will be right behind you, Jura your team will stay with the Nirvana, just in case!" Meia ordered. "ROGER!" All the girls yelled, and the battle was on.

"I will beat up all of you!" Hibiki yelled. The right of Vandread Ditas energy cannons move down to ist arm, the Vandread began destroying Cube Types left and right. Barnette had fuld speed after one Cube when she was attacked from the right by two. Meia came in and destroyed them both. "Thanks Meia,"

"no problem, move your team to the left a new grupe is coming in."

"Roger!" She yelled.

Vandread Dita had come a little away from the others. "Damn YOU!" Hibiki yelled hit one Cube and shoot another one.

"Thats the last of them over here, lets go help the others." Hibiki said. Dita nodded "right!"

The Vandread turned and flew for the battle.Meia shots after the three Cube Types in front of her, she hid one. The two other flew to the left and right. Meia followed the left, for she saw Kumis Dread came in shooting like crazy, at that other cube.

Kumi was a light green haired girl with blue eyes she was dressed almost like Meia and was 17 years old. She was a happy girl, but when the Nirvana was under attack she was a real bitch in fight with the harvests, it was obviously that she will do everything to protect the ship and her friends. She was also fast to get use to have the man onboard and semed to like Hibiki and Duero.

She hated Bart because, he will run from the problems.

After she had shoot down the cube she looked around for another target, but she got attacked by four other Cube Types she tryed to get away from them but they continued attacking her Dread, they hid her engines so the Dread was silent. Kumi closed her eyes waiting for the finale blow. Two energy shoots came in destrying all four Cubes. Kumi saw Vandread Dita come to her. "Kumi are you ok?" Dita asked.

"Yes but my Dread have seen better days." She said.

"Hibiki, Dita cover Kumi. Gascogne repair pod is on the way to pick her up!" BC order. "Roogeeer!" Dita yelled and salute. Hibiki just mumbled something. But the Vandread stayed close the silent Dread.

Hibiki and Dita shooted at all the Cubes coming to close to the damaged Dread. Meia and Barnette was also close by. Gascogne moved The repair pod over the damaged Dread and pick it up. "Thanks miss Gasco" Kumi saided.

"MY NAME IS NOT GASCO IS GASCOGNE!"

Hibiki looked around for a target. When he saw a new group of Cube Types coming in. "There Mr Alien!" Dita said.

"Im not blind!" He yelled. "Hey old lady!"

On bridge Magno and BC had both knew something strange was going on, Cube Types continued coming in to the sector. But they just concentrated on the Dreads. It was liked they only attacked to keep Nirvana away from something. "Hey old lady?" Hibiki and Dita faces came up on the monitor. "Yes little one?" She said looking at him.

"What the heck a they doing? They dont even try to get to the Nirvana?" Meia came up on the monitor.

"Hes right captain" she said.

"Hhmmm you two check it out!" The captain said. "Roger" Meia answered.

Vandread Dita separated, Dita flew for the battle. While the Vanguard and Meias Dread combined. "OK lets go" Hibiki said.

Meia just nodded.

Vandread Meia destroyed some Cubes then toke of to see where they were coming from. Hibiki and Meia passed more Cubes on the way they tryed to stop the Vandread but it was to fast.

Back at the Nirvana, Juras team had joined the party. Jura was still mad like hell. She shoot every Cube coming to close to her red Dread. Barnette looked after Jura, she was happy that it was the enemy Jura let her angre out on, not Dita and Hibiki.

In the mean time in the Vandread, Meia saw someting very big in front of them. "Hey Hibiki what is that?" Hibiki looked up

"Huh What?" Then he saw it to. "I dont know maybe a comet, but whatever it is the Cubes are coming from it so lets get close." Meia nodded.

"It is not a comet but a giant space ship." Meia said after they got closer.

"Yeah but what is it doing here, it looks abandoned." The space ship was about 15 km long it was 8 km high it had four giant engines but two of them was destroyed as was many of the cannons on it. It's bridge was a triangle, and it looked like the ship had seen a hard time.

"I never seen such a big ship before, the Nirvana not even half as big as that monster." Hibiki said. After looking at it for some time. "To the left!" Hibiki turned and saw two purple shots come at them. They got the Vandread up in speed again and avoided the shot. A fake Vandread Dita was on is way to them. "Damn YOU!" Hibiki yelled. The fast Vandread flew full speed at the fake. The fake shot again, Vandread Meia moved so it got between the two shots, it got up in full speed and went directly in to the fake, destroying it.

"Hey women do you think it is that thing they are trying to protect." Meia looked around then she saw it.

"NO it's that" she pointed out. Hibiki turned and looked out and saw an almost destroyed Harvesters Flagship, there were three giant holes right to the hull, and it looked like it had been hit with many shots. About 20 Cube Types was working on it but when they detected them, they flew right at them.

"Danm IT! Are you up for some fancy flying Meia!" Meia nodded,

"yes but we better tell the others what we found, then we will just have to wait till the Nirvana gets here, so lets keep them busy Ok?" Hibiki just mumble something. The Vandread change direction and flew off, with the Cubes after them.

Magno sat on in her usual seat. The battle was still going on. But Magno thoughts was on something else she was getting really worried, it was almost an hour since they heard from Meia and Hibiki. Both of them was like her children and she was worried like a mother for them. If they were lost, both the ship and herself will lose two of the most important members.

"Meia, Hibiki-chan please answer! Meia Hibiki-chan are you there?" Ezra called.

"Old lady?" Magno looked up when she heard Hibikis voice. Both Hibiki and Meias faces got up on the monitor, the bridge crew sighed. "Little one, a you two ok." suddenly they disappeared from the montior.

"Meia! Hibiki!" BC yelled. Amarone turned in her seat.

"We got Vandread Meias signale." She yelled. Magno nodded.

"Bart followed the signale, BC gave the orders to the Dread Team to cover us and then follow."

"Roger!" They both yelled. Nirvana turned and flew off. "Attention Dread Team cover us then follow the signal to Vandread Meia. We think they are in trouble." BC informed them.

"What! Are Mr Alien and Meia in danger?" Dita asked almost crying. "Yes we lost contact with them." BC answered. Dita thought a little, what if she had lost the two must important people in her life, Barnette dread flew past her shooting three Cube Types, stopping them from attacking Dita. "You fool, watch what you a doing, there is no use crying!" Dita blinked the tears away. "Im sorry, but i worry about Mr Alien and Meia." She cried.

"I knew." Jura came to them,

"What a you two waiting for, LETS GO!" Both Dita and Barnette took off after the Nirvana. Jura followed them.

"Dita Im sure Hibiki and Meia are ok" Jura said drying some jam of her forehead.

Dita nodded. "Thanks Jura and sorry."

"DAMN IT I HATE THIS!" Hibiki yelled. They evaded four Cubes. A new fake Vandread Dita shot after them, but missed. A Vandread Jura moved up attacking them with it's Arms, it had it's shield up, so they were forced to fly directly over it, then dived to avoid a fake Vandread Meia. The fake Vandread followed them, but it was only haft as faste as the original.

The fake Vandread Dita shoot again after them.

They flew left to avoid and by doing that they destroyed three of five Cubes shooting after them. They got the Vandread up in full speed. Still with the three fakes after them. Both sighed, they had got a small break. Meia looked back after the fakes, then out. "HIBIKI UP FRONT!" Hibiki looked up, three new fakes was on the way.

"DAMN IT!" Vandread Meia evaded, and avoided two shots from the second Vandrad Dita.

"Hibiki we cant keep going on like this, and we cant reach the Nirvana." Hibiki mumbled.

"I Know I KNOW!"

They turned and head for the giant space ship in hope to shake them off. Vandread Meia got beside of the ship. The two Vandread Ditas shoot after them their shoots hit the space ship hull but it didnt do any damage. After that they got under the ship.

A fake Meia came at them. There were no choice. "SEPARATED!" Meia yelled.

The Vanguard and Dread flew off in each direction. The fake Vandread flew full speed in the ship and exploded. A giant piece off metal glide down and covered the hole in the ship.

Meia got the two Vandread Ditas after her they shoot after her like crazy, there were no way she could get back to Hibiki, so they had to take care of them self for now. She flew to the side and to avoid two shoots.

Hibiki looked after Meia. "HIBIKI LOOK OUT!" She yelled. Hibiki looked ahead off him. Two arms from a Vandread Jura came at him. He hastily pust up at the control, to make the Vanguard dive and evade the arms.

Hibiki again looked back after Meia, he was geting worried, but he had his own enemies to fight. He just hoped that they both could stay alive. Suddenlig a red Dread flew against him and Vandread Jura poped out.

"Jura is here to save the day!" The blonde girl yelled. "IS about TIME!" Hibiki yelled. Dita face came up.

"A you ok Mr Alien?" Hibiki looked at her, he was about to answer but Jura beat him to it.

"He is fine Dita I wouldent let some stupid Vandread fakes kill him." Hibiki blinked and looked confused at Jura. "I...well...hmmm...thanks...woman" He said. Jura smiled evil to him,

"I want the pleasure in doing that." Magno came up on the monitor.

"Stop it both of you, Jura we need Hibiki right now, you can kill him after the battle." She said her voice full of sarkasme. Hibiki looked angry,

"WOW Thanks for the HELP Old lady!" Jura looked happy it was like when Barnette cook for her.

"Can i really captain?" Jura asked. Magno didt answer. BC cut in

"Dread Team destroyed the Vandread fakes then concetrate your firepower on that skrap piece of a Harvesters Flagship, Vandread Jura protectet that giant space ship, we want it intaked."

"ROGER!" The girls yelled.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Magno sigh the battle was finally over "Im glad thats over, BC call the dreads back, but be sure to have them on standbye, in case someting shows up" BC nodded

"yes captain, but what about that ship" Magno looked out at the ship.

"I would like to have a look at it, but i dont want to danger the crew, what do you think." BC looked at the ship.

"something that big got to have a big loot on onboard and we are pirates." Magno smiled, then nodded,

"you are right BC, put a team together to check it out." "roger" she said.

In the meantime in Vandread Jura. "Now that the enemy is destroyed I can get my revenge!" Jura said. Hibiki gulp and mumble

"You knew Im..." He looked down his eyes fell on a piece of toast on the floor.

"Your what?" His stomach growled, "Im hungry" he said thinking with his stomach.

"WHAT! I GOT COVERED WITH FOOD BECAUSE OF YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT!" Hibiki was moved back at the outburst, so he did not say anything. Jura picked up the toast. "IF YOU A HUNGRY THEN EAT!" She yelled and threw the toast in his face. She was about to yell some more. But Hibiki let them separated to get away from the angry blonde.

He flew his Vanguard back to the Nirvana. "DAMN that woman! Well I hope she got enough revenge at least for a while."

He mumble and threw the toast on the floor.

As soon Hibiki got out of his Vanguard he was tackle by a certain red-haired girl. He ended on the floor with the girl on top of him, she had her arms around his neck and her head was next to his. "Get of me" he try to yell. Dita moved up and looked in to his eyes. "But I was so worried about you Mr Alien!" Hibiki opened his mouth to yell at her. But stopped when he looked in to her eyes, he could see, she was almost crying.

(Her eyes, they are so deep and beautiful) He thought, and with out even knowing his arms had moved around her waist, hugging her back. Dita was in the same position, it was really rare, that she could hug Hibiki with out getting yelled at.

Now she was laying on top of him and looking in to his brown eyes, his arms moved around her. "Mr Alien"

she whispered. Hibiki just looked at her cute eyes.

Meia had been up to talk to the captain now she, Gascogne and Pyoro was on there way down to the hangar.

"So we are going to prepare a to board that giant ship? Pyoro!" Gascogne looked at him.

"Yes the captain wants a closer look at it" she answered. Barnette came running with a M16, she stopped next to them.

Im ready for battle! If there is any enemys on that thing, I will fill them with holes." She said loading it. Gascogne rolde her eyes this was so typical Barnette. "Easy girl, We are going over there to take a look and take what we can use, not to start a war." Barnette looked down disappointed, she had really hoped that she could use something from her collection.

"Smile, Smile maybe there is something you can shoot at over there." Barnette looked up at Gascogne and smiled.

"Thanks, you are right miss Gasco." Gascogne looked angry "IS GASCOGNE!" She yelled.

They entered the hangar and stopped at the sight before them, Dita was laying on top of Hibiki hugging him. They all expected, he would push her off and yell at her as he use to do, when Dita hugged him.

But was surprise when he moved his arms around her, hugging back. Both Meia and Gascogne smiled it was nice to see them get along. Barnette and Pyoro looked confused. "Interesting" Gascogne mumble, Meia looked at her and nodded,

"yes but we have to get going." Gascogne sighed

"I hate to interrupt, but we have things we need to do, but it is nice to see you two get along!" She said.

Both Hibiki and Dita got pulled out of the moment, Hibiki pushed Dita of him in a hurry and stood up and looked away with a red face. Gascogne continued smiling at him, Meia had a smile on her face to, Barnette was also smiling, but looked a little confused. "GET LOST!" He yelled at them. Dita was still on the floor, blushing she glanced at Hibiki from time to time but mainly looking at the floor. "Come on your two we have a mission." Meia said and gave Hibiki a wink. "SHUT UP!"

Kumi came running in, "Miss Gasco, Miss Gasco! Can I..." She stopped and looked at the two red-face. Dita was looking at the floor and Hibiki looked angry at Gascogne and Meia. "Ok what did I miss." Barnette smiled to her "Not much, we just interrupted the lovebirds." Kumi looked back at Hibiki and Dita.

"Congratulations you two" Hibiki was about to yell some more.

"Thats enough we got a mission on our hands" said Meia.

"Yes thats right, can I come to miss Gasco." Gascogne turned and looked angry at Kumi.

"Is Gascogne and yes you can come, we just have to wait for Parfet then we can go." After some time Parfet came running.

"Sorry Im late!" she yelled. "Lets just go" Meia said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it toke so long, but here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

The transport ship powered down. "Ok it was easy to get onboard, but let us still be careful." They nodded.

"Do you think there is any aliens onboard?" Dita asked, no one really answered her, but they all knew that there could be something dangerous on this ship. "Ready?" Gascogne asked, Barnette and Meia nodded. Gascogne pushed the button and the door opened. Meia step forward with her ring ready to shoot and Barnette with her gun. But there was nothing to shoot at. Meia looked relived, Barnette looked disappointed. The others came out, they looked around.

Some type of machine was running over the floor. "What are those things? Pyoro!" Parfet looked at them

"some kind of cleaning machine I think."

Gascogne was busy looking around the hanger, "Hmmm this place is big enough for the Nirvana." Meia nodded.

"Yes but it is strange that there no smaller ships in the hanger." Meia said. Gascogne nodded

"lets look around." Dita almost ran of, at that word. Hibiki grabbed her arm. "Not alone you idiot." Dita looked at him

"But is so exciting don't you think Mr Alien?" Meia who was watching them with a little smile,

"He is right, Dita we dont no what kind of security systems that's in here."

Hibiki was beginning to get really irritating, Every time the UFO girl saw something she liked she pulled him to it. "Mr Alien come see what I fund." Hibiki sigh "Ok ok but let me go you baka!" Dita didn't really listened to him, this was so exciting.

"Now do not run to fare of you two!" Gascogne call after them, but they where not really listening.

"Look Mr Alien!" Hibiki looked at what the UFO crazy girl had pulled him to, he didn't really knew what it was the girl had pulled him to, so he just blinked. "Look at it, isn't it nice?" Dita asked jumping op and down. Hibiki who was kneeling at the machine looked op at her. His eyes got stuck on the round things she had on her chest, they where moving op and down because of the jumping, (She is so beautiful and those things on her chest looks so soft and...what the heck am I thinking!) he thought, he hastily looked down blushing. Dita who was looking at Hibiki the hole time, to see his reaction at the machine. Dita got really confused when he looked down fast. Dita haven't noticed that he had been looking at her breasts.

"So what do you think?" She asked and gave a jump again.

"They look nice AAAhhh...I mean it look nice!" he said looking back at the machine he didn't knew what it was.

"Really? Do you really like them?" Hibiki blinked and blushed more, "WHAT THEM?" He asked loud. Dita looked confused he was really acting strange. "Yes there are one more over there" She said and pointed at it. "Let's find the others!" he yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her along still with a red face.

Hibiki walked in front of Dita still pulling her along while holding her hand. (This is nice is always me who pull Mr Alien to something now he is pulling me) Dita thought happy. Hibiki looked around after the others, he couldn't really se any of them, (where are they I don't want to be alone with this girl right now. Even though she had soft hands and...STOP THINK ABOUT THAT!) He thought to himself angry. None of them really saw where Hibiki was leading them, they both had so many thoughts running through there heads about the other.

Somewhere else the others was getting really worried, after Dita had pulled Hibiki with her, they hadn't seen the two. Meia and Barnette looked angry. "Where are they?" Meia asked.

Barnette looked at her "I Don't no MAYBE THAT IDIOT DITA GOT THEM LOST!" She yelled. Gascogne shakes her head calmly. "Easy you two the ship is big and you both know that when Dita get exciting she don't really think about her actions especially when Hibiki had something to do with it. She maybe got them lost, but I'm sure it was a accident, so try not to be to hard on her."

Both Barnette and Meia nodded. "I think we should look for them" Parfet said she had been very quite up on till now,

"ME TO Pyoro!" Gascogne looked at the engineer and robot, she smiled, "yes."

"Then let's get going!" Kumi yelled and ran off with her green hair flying behind her. "Wait up!" Barnette yelled and ran after her.

Mean while Hibiki and Dita walked side by side still holding hands. Hibiki had not noticed that Dita was now walking next to him, he just keeps on holding her hand, thinking about if he like the red-haired girl or not. Dita had some of the same thoughts about Hibiki, (I'm so happy being with Mr Alien like this, it is so rare that he is nice to me and not trying to avoid me.) Dita sigh and gave his hand a small squeeze. Hibiki stopped and looked around, Dita turned her head to him with question in her eyes. "What is it Mr Alien?" Hibiki looked at her seriously. "Have you any ide where we are?" he asked. Dita turned and looked back at the hallway they came from, then back at the way they were heading, she shook her head. "DAMN IT! WE ARE LOST!"

"WHAT!" Ditas happy face turned to horror immediately "what do we do Mr Alien?" Dita yelled almost crying.

"Take it easy! don't panic!" Hibiki yelled and pulled her in to a hug to get her to relaxe. Dita relaxed visible when she felt Hibikis arms around her. "But Mr Alien?" Hibiki ran his hand down to her hair, "it will be ok, runnig around in panic don't help." Dita nodded her head against his chest. "Mr Alien" She whispers. The romantic mood was interrupt when Hibikis stomach growl, that reminded him that he hadn't got anything to eat the hole day. His thoughts turned from the girl to the picnic basket she had for him. He moved away from her.

Dita was a little disappointed, "are you hungry Mr Alien?" he nodded "yes lets find some food then try to find the others." Dita just nodded she was a little sad that the first hug Hibiki had started was over, but she knew that when he was hungry, food was the only thing on his mind. They began looking for a kitchen, still walking side by side but not holding hands.

After a while they found something that looked like the mess hall. Both Hibiki and Dita was holding they noses, the place smelled awful, There was plats with old food on some of the tables. The plats was either full or half eaten, some of the food laid on the floor along with some broken glass. "This place is a mess" Dita said, Hibiki nodded still looking at the mess. Dita grapes his free arm, still holding her nose. "Let's hurry to the kitchen," she said. Hibiki just nodded again. They ran to the other end of the mess hall.

Dita removed her hand from her nose and toke a deep breath, the kitchen was a bit smelly but it was no way as bad as in the mess hall. "This place is not so bad, Mr Alien will you remove that tray there?" She pointed at a tray with rotten food on it. Hibiki looked at her as if she was crazy. "WHAT! I'm not your servant, do it your self, the food on it stink like hell!" She gave him her puppy dog look. "But Mr Alien I can't make food with that smell here, so please!" Hibiki looked at her angry.

She continued with her puppy dog look. Hibiki felt his face soften finally he couldn't stand that look any longer, he looked down and sigh. "Ok ok I will remove it." Dita smiled happy,

"thanks Mr Alien!" She yelled. Hibiki mumbled something about dumb girl, then walk over to the tray. He deeply wished that he could hold his nose but the baka want it out, he nodded to himself, then fast grabbed the tray, open the door and throw it out. He turned and looked at the red-haired girl, who was smiling happy to him. "There you are happy now!" She just nodded then walked to a freezer, she found was she needed inside to make a good meal. Hibiki sat down watching her, still trying to shake the funny feelings that she was giving him.

"What! You can't find Dita and The little one?" Meia heard Mango asked to the communicator,

"No captain suddenly they were just gone, we been trying to find them, but with no luck." Meia answered she was getting irritated and worried and she could see that, both Kumi and Parfet looked exhausted, Barnette looked tired too, but she was still looking around as if she was expected some kind of monster coming at them, Gascogne was leaning against a wall just waiting to see what Magno had to say about it all. There was silent some time, "Ok Meia you and the others get back to the Nirvana, it has been a long day for all of us, And both of them can stay overnight on that ship, we will look for them tomorrow." Meia nodded mostly to herself, "understood captain we will be back immediately." She turned the communicator off.

"Let's go" Gascogne said, the others just nodded. After a little while "I hope Hibiki and Dita is ok" Kumi said, no one really answered her, they just continued walking, the rest of the way back to the transport ship was done in silence.

Hibiki was still watching Dita, she had her back to him, he tried to keep his eyes on her hair and back, but they continued moving down to her ass, for some reason it was quite nice seeing it move around as she made the food she looked so gorgeous. "stop it, don't look at her ass" he said to himself, if it was on the Nirvana he had already ran of, but he could not just leave her. He tried to keep his eyes off her ass and on the rest of her, but after a little they were back there again. And that girl just continued working like nothing was wrong. "I need something to drink" he mumbled.

He stood up and walked over to a closet, opened it to get a glass. He slam it shut in chok. Dita gave a jump she turned and looked at him "What's wrong Mr Alien." Hibiki looked at her, he slowly shocked his head, "Nothing!" was the answer she got, as he walked slowly back to the table and sat down, he folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them.

Dita blinked a few times, then walked over to the closet, as she opened it and saw a picture of a naked girl on the inside of the closet, she looked a little like Jura just with smaller breasts and much shorter hair.

Dita looked back at him then smiled a little in amusement, she had seen him react that way before, especially when he found himself in a embarrassing situation or when Jura or one of the other girl's flirted with him. Dita began getting a little angry and jealous, she didn't like it when Hibiki looked at the other girl's, she want's to be the only girl he looked at. Especially when she heard what happen when he looked in to Celtic room. She got really angry and sad when she heard it. It had help that Celtic said that she didn't like Hibiki. But that was before the battle with the first Harvesters Flagship. But after that she began hearing rumors, that Celtic liked Hibiki and she liked the felling of his face against her, even if it maybe be the only teasing from Amarone and Belvesere, it still irritated Dita to no end. (Hibiki Is mine!) She thought angry.

Dita continued thinking about Hibiki, when he looked up. "The food smell like is done, girl" Dita got out of her thoughts. She hurried back to the cooker and got the food off. Hibiki watched her as she finished the food. "Is done Mr Alien." Hibiki smiled "that's great, I haven't had anything to eat the holl day," he said as his stomach rumbled. Dita nodded "Me neither" She said. They helped each other getting the things they needed on the table, after that they sat down across from each other, both of them got something on they plates and began eating fast.

On the Nirvana, Meia opened the door to her room. she walked slowly to the closet and got out her night gown, then she began to undress. When she got the gown on, she throw herself on the bed, it had been a really hard day. She turned and looked at the ceiling of her room. (I hope that Hibiki and Dita don't get in to mush trouble alone on that ship, I should have known better than to let them ran of like that, but maybe it will be good for them in the end.) She thought as she fell asleep.

In the mean while on the bridge. Amarone, Belvesere and Celtic was busy talking about what had happened today. "I can't belive Dita and that baka to Hibiki got lost over there." Celtic said as she looked out at the giant ship. Amarone nodded "yeah well something that big must be really easy to get lost on." Belvesere turned her attention from the ship to her two friends, she grind a little too herself, this could be used for something good. "Maybe you are just jealous, that it was Dita he got lost with and not you Celtic." She said teasing. "WHAT! I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Celtic yelled blushing. Magno looked up from what she was reading, she smiled at the site of the tree girls. "Not even a little bit?" Celtic turned and looked at her "Not you to captain!" "Ah come give and old lady that pleasure, but try to imagine you and Hibiki on that ship it will be so sweet all the thing's you could do and..."

"SHUT UP!" Celtic yelled the blushing now all over her face, she was about to yell some more when her common sense told her, who she was yelling at. "I'm...i'm sorry captain" Celtic looked really embarrassed about what she just did. Magno just gave her and friendly smile "It is ok I don't blame you I was the one teasing you." Celtic sign with relief. Amarone and Belvesere giggled. "You girls better get to bed we have a long day tomorrow" The tree girls nodded "yes captain" they all said as they left the bridge. Magno looked after them still with a smile on her face, when they were out she leaned back in her chair and looked out at the ship.

"I can't belive that I just yelled at the captain" Celtic said sadly. Amarone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry she said it was ok" Celtic nodded, after that they walked to there rooms.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm again sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Hibiki put down his plat on the table and sank back in the chair, "That was great!" Dita looked at him, she was always happy when he said he liked her food, "That's good, but what now Mr Alien?" Hibiki sat up straight, in his mission to fill his stomach he had forgotten where they were. "Hmm I think it will be a good idea to find a place to sleep, don't you?" Dita looked a little confused, she didn't really no what to do in these kind of situations, "So we should not try to find the other's, or a way back to the Nirvana?" She asked. Hibiki shook his head "No I'm tired and want to sleep, you look tired to, so let's find a place to sleep." He said and walked out, Dita hurried and followed him.

As they got out of the smelling mess hall. They began walking down a hall to find a place to sleep, Hibiki in front and Dita behind him, She was watching him with great interest she always liked being close to him and it made her so happy each time she could touch or even hug him, In Dita's eyes Hibiki was really handsome.

But sadly he didn't seem to care about her the same way she cared about him. But from time to time, he seems to care a lot, she thought back to the hugs they shared earlier today, it had felt really really nice and she felt so happy, when he had moved his arms around her holding her.

She really wished that they could hug that way again soon. But she was a little thoughtful, even though it was him that started the second hug. She could not find out if he liked her or not.

Hibiki was busy looking at the sighs that was at each door they walked passed, none of the room seems like a good idea to sleep in, when they got to the end of the hall Hibiki stopped, there was an elevator in front of him.

He was about to asked if Dita wants to take that or wants to continue left or right, when she walked in to him, he walked two steps forward and regain his balance after that he turned to her, and looked at her angry, he was about to yell at her, but stopped when he saw that her head was down and she had a confused look on her face.

Dita looked up at Hibiki still looking sad, Hibiki blinked "where do you want to go left or right." He asked, he watched the girl first looking right then left, "you chose Mr Alien" She said in a quiet voice that lacked the same energy she use to have. "Lets go left" he said in a happy loud voice trying to cheer her up, but sadly to him she just nodded.

Hibiki turned away angry and walked left, (Hmmm is not like i care if she is happy or sad,) but he still looked back to make sure she followed him, she did but with slow steeps. He tried to ignore her as he continued looking at the signs at the doors, finally he saw a door marked, 2 lieutenant Elina's Room, he thought a little about that, it sounds really nice there had to be something to sleep on in there. "Lets look in here" he said as he turned to Dita, he only got a nod for answer. Hibiki opened the door and walked in, Dita followed him in.

As they got inside, Dita just stood a while, Hibiki looked around, the first thing he saw was that there was only one bed the UFO girl could sleep in the bed, he could take the sofa there was in the other end of the room with a small table next to it.

The room wasn't big but it was really nice, there was a desk with some papers on it, a chair was next to it, and in a corner was some kind of monitor, there was also some plants that looked like they could really need some water.

"Well this is nice, you can sleep on the bed girl" He said as he looked back at her. Dita lift her head and looked at him still with the same sad look. "WHAT IS WONG WITH YOU WHY A YOU SO SAD!" It was getting really irritating, that she was so quiet and sad. Dita continued looking at his now angry face. "Mr Alien, do you hate me?" She asked. Hibiki blinked his face turned from anger till confusion as he looked at the Red-Haired girl.

"Is that what is wrong?" She didn't answer she just looked at him, "do you hate me or not? you said to Pyoro that you hate me so tell me" She demanded.

"I said well I try to apologize for that" He said as they looked at each other.

"Yes but you always tried to avoid me and you never kept your promise that you will visit my room" She snapped at him.

Hibiki toke a steep back, that was something he never experienced before that Dita talked to him like that, he didn't like it at all, and by the look she was giving him, he could not get out of this discussion. "I...I..." He stopped and looked up at the ceiling. "Please tell me Mr Alien" She said, almost crying, that did it.

He shocked his head slowly, "I don't hate, it was just something I said but I didn't mean Di...Ammee girl" Dita got a little happy hearing that, "But why didn't you come to my room as you promised?" Hibiki blushed a little, "I...I...don't really know...sorry"

There was silent sometime. "Mr Alien let's go get some sleep" Dita finally said, she hadn't gotten all the answers she wants, but knowing Mr Alien didn't hate her was enough for now and it made her happy.

Hibiki nodded and walked to the couch, he toke his head scarf off and his orange jacket and laid down, his head resting on the small yellow pillow, he pulled a blue blanket over himself.

He turned and looked at Dita, she sat on the bed puling her booths off she already had her jaket of she stood up not knowing that Hibiki was watching her, she pulled her shorts down so she was only in her black top and white panties, Hibikis eyes widened when he got a good look at her bare legs. She had really beautiful legs, he couldn't stop looking, so he hurried and turned over looking blushing in to the couch.

"Good night Mr Alien" Dita said as she got under the covers, "night" he mumble. Dita sighed as she got comfortably in the bed, it was really nice laying down not doing a thing. The day had been kind of hectic with all that had happen. It was long before she could hear snoring. Dita looked away from the ceiling over at Hibiki, he was already fast asleep. Dita smiled as she laid looking at him. It was the first time he had spend so much time with her normaly he would had run of by now, in some ways she was happy, she got them lost, now she could be alone with him. There was no Piaway to interrupt by making her stupid Pai-Check or whatever she called them. No Jura or the other girls to flirt with him, just him and her.

As she watched him she suddenly got a really strong feeling that told her that she should go over and comb his hair with her fingers, she really wanted to but couldn't, she knew he would get mad if she woke him up, Hibiki had it with sleep as he had with eating and playing cads with Gascogne, it was something he hate being interrupted in, she pushed the feeling away, as she watched him, he looked so cute sleeping.

Dita continued watching Hibiki for half an hour, when suddenly he began moving around, he tossed him self from side to side. Dita was getting worried, it was obvious that he was having a nightmare, and she didn't know if she should wake him up or not. Suddenly he mumbled out loud, "Se...Seran...I'm...sorry...damn...them..." Dita heard him mumble out, she sat up, the look on her face showed jealousy sadness and a little anger. She didn't really no how to react, Mr Alien was dreaming of someone else but as he mumbled the same name one more time with the same sad voice, her face soften she walked over to him. "Mr Alien" She called as she shook him gentle, "Mr Alien wake up" Hibiki eyes flew up and he sat up with a chock. He looked around, his almost tear filled eyes felled on the worried looking girl kneeling next to him. "Mr Alien...a you ok?" Hibiki nodded slowly, "Mr Alien may I ask you something?" Hibiki hesitated a little but nodded again, "What is it?" Dita sat up next to him on the couch.

Dita was a little nervous about asking but she really want to know and if the memories of that Seran was so sad, maybe she could help him. "Who is Seran" She said quiet.

Hibiki eyes widened, then he turned away from her, "How do you know about her?" he asked sounding a little demanding. "You mumbled her name in you sleep, please tell me" Hibiki continued looking at the wall, "Why should I tell you" he said biting a little. "Because it always helps taking about bad things...so please" He turned back to her, he looked at her sometime she looked like she really wants to help him, he made up his mind.

So he told her every thing he experienced, when the other girls had to thrown Bart and Duero in the brig, and he had taken his partner and ran off. His meeting with the Malunes fleet, how he became friends with Seran and her childhood friend Jess, how the fleet had come under attack. As he told Dita what happened he fought with the tears, he did everything to hold them in. Dita was the last person in the galaxy he wants to show any kind of weakness to.

Dita had a sad look on her face as she heard what happen to him when he ran off. When she could see he was about to end the story she slowly moved one of her hands on top of his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "And that is what happen" he said and gave a deep sigh and looked down.

Dita squeezed his hand again. He looked up at her, in to her blue eyes, as she looked in to his brown. As they sat like that it felt like hours went by, but it was only a couple of minutes, they began moving closer. Hibiki titled his head as he was about to press his lips to hers,d deep inside he had long to do this sometime. Dita title her head to, her heart was beating so fast in expectation as his lips came closer to her. Hibikis and Ditas lips was almost touching when a computer in the room started up, they both jumped apart as if they were afraid to be seen. Both was looking at the opposite wall blushing.

Hibiki stood up and walked to the computer and read what it said out loud mostly to get the thoughts on something else than what nearly happened, "Report Of Sektion 5-2 Of Ookiifune" He stopped and looked up at the ceiling

"Ookiifune is that the name of this ship? What do you think?" He turned back and looked at the girl. Dita was blushing and had a dreaming smile on her face, (He almost kissed me) "Hey! Wake up GIRL!" Dita shook her head a little "What is it Mr Alien?" He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you think Ookiifune is the name of this ship?" Dita who still had her thoughts on what almost happened, did not really know what to answer "Sorry but I don't know Mr Alien" He rolled his eyes again and walked back to the couch. "Lets go back to sleep" he said. She nodded and moved back to the bed. Soon both was sleeping deeply.

Kumi was walking next to Parfet, who had insisted that she came with her to say goodnight to Duero or the doctor as Parfet called him. "Why do I have to come with you to say goodnight to that man" Parfet looked over at Kumi. "Just because...well we live next to each other, so after we say goodnight to the Doctor, then we can walked together to our rooms." Kumi rolled her eyes.

"Ha the only reason you want me around, is so it would not look like you like him to much, you are just like Hibiki and Dita" Parfet blushed "how do you know that?" Kumi shook her head, "as I said you are just like Hibiki and Dita is so obvious with all four of you"

As they got inside Duero turned and looked at the two girls as they entered his office. "Hey doctor we just came by to say goodnight." Duero nodded to the girls, he was as always happy see Parfet but he was a little surprised seeing Kumi. She did not like being here it hadn't taken him long to find out that she hate the smell of medicine. "I don't have anything to offer you, it had been a busy day, look for your self" he said and nodded to Paiway who was sleeping at a table, both girls looked at the ships youngest crew member then back at the doctor, who now was busy putting the last of his equipment and medicine away. "Shall I help out?" Parfet asked.

"No thanks I'm almost done" he said and closed the medicine cupboard. As Parfet chat with Duero, Kumi was leaning against the wall almost falling asleep, she was so tired, first the battle then the mission on that spaceship and when they got back Parfet asked her to go with her to Duero. Finally the doctor was finished, he walked over and picked up Paiway, Kumi could see that Parfet eyes widened a little behind the glasses she smiled "What are you doing doctor?" Parfet asked as he walked to the door. "I'm going to put her to bed then I'm also going to get some sleep, goodnight" He called and walked out, Parfet followed him as Kumi was left behind, "Now I can get a shower and then go to bed."

When she got to the jacuzzi she found Jura sitting there alone in the hot water. Kumi knew that she could have been there most of the day after the battle, she got undressed and got in the water, she gave a deep sigh as she sank down in the hot water across the blonde. Jura opened her eyes and looked at the green hair girl. "Hard day?" Kumi just nodded nothing more was said between the two girls, as they sat enjoying the hot water in they own thoughts. Finally Kumi got out of the water Jura followed her, they dryed up, got dressed and left the room, they walked together till they got to Kumis room. "goodnight" Jura said and walked of "Night" Kumi called back. Soon the green hair girl was in her bed fast asleep.

To be continued.


End file.
